Code Alpha—Wait, Omega?
by N and S and F
Summary: Omega itu manis seperti gula. Lembut seperti sutra. Rapuh seperti porselen Cina. Indah seperti permata. Jadi intinya, omega itu... Hah, Karma?


Apakah anda familiar dengan istilah klasifikasi Alpha/Beta/Omega? Kemungkinan besar ya, apalagi kalau anda gemar melirik fandom sebelah—ah, tidak usah sebut nama. Tapi jika anda tidak familiar dengannya, janganlah gundah. Karena saya akan memberikan penjelasan singkatnya di bawah.

Alpha adalah yang pertama. Seorang alpha adalah pemimpin alamiah, percaya diri sampai nyaris menjadi arogansi dengan kapasitas fisik DAN mental yang berlebih. Tidak _fair_ sekali, tapi memang sudah begini, ya mau apalagi.

Beta adalah yang kedua. Pengikut alpha, pengurus omega. Acapkali lebih tenang dari pemimpinnya yang dapat lebih mudah terbawa emosi daripada mengandalkan logika, tapi ini tidak berarti mereka robot tak berhati.

Dan omega adalah yang ketiga. Posisi terbawah, baik secara kasta maupun di ranjang dengan alpha. Omega tergolong lebih lemah, manis bagaikan gula, lembut bagaikan sutra, rapuh bagaikan wafer rasa stroberi yang selalu menyisakan remah-remah—ha?—namun begitu indah bagaikan permata. Asoy dah.

Jadi begitulah singkatnya. Jika kita umpamakan klasifikasi mereka dalam tatanan istana, alpha adalah raja. Beta adalah penasehat yang hampir selalu berada di sisinya dan dalam drama Korea bisa di- _ship_ dengan sang raja dan dirumorkan punya hubungan rahasia... oh maaf, menyimpang dari alur semula. Sedangkan omega adalah ratu cantik jelita yang meninggal dunia tidak lama setelah melahirkan anak alphanya atau tuan puteri yang diculik naga atau dikurung di menara.

Sekarang setelah saya yakin anda semua paham perbedaan antara alpha, beta, dan omega, kita bisa memulai cerita—di lokasi yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah SMP Kunugigaoka, dengan tokoh utama dua orang pemuda, rambut mereka seperti pelangi dua warna pertama.

 **OXDXC**

 **Code Alpha—Wait, Omega?!** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): A/B/O Dynamics, OOC, Yaoi, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

Omega itu manis seperti gula. Lembut seperti sutra. Rapuh seperti porselen Cina (perumpamaannya gak usah pake wafer, dah). Indah seperti permata.

Di sekolah seelit Kunugigaoka, meski sekarang sudah merupakan jaman emansipasi omega dimana tidak jarang kita dapat mendapati mereka yang tergolong paling lemah ini melakukan adegan _stunt_ berbahaya di layar kaca, tentu tidak susah menemukan omega 'sempurna' yang dapat disukai alpha mana saja.

Sayangnya, Asano Gakushuu, alpha dari segala alpha di SMP Kunugigaoka—dengan pengecualian sang ayah tercinta, tentunya—tidak dapat menikmati masa remaja dengan kekasih omega. Yang ia punya hanya seorang saingan sesama alpha yang acapkali membuat naik darah.

 _Akabane Karma._

Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat Asano keruh muka. Melihat orangnya, dia gondokan tiba-tiba. Berbicara dengannya, dia asma. Sampai disentuh Karma, mulut Asano berbusa, lalu dia pingsan berlanjut koma.

...ini alpha macam apa, gampang banget jatuh sakitnya?

Jujur saja, Asano sendiri tidak habis pikir dirinya ini kenapa. Kata Sakakibara—sahabatnya yang meski seorang beta, punya hobi menebar cinta kemana-mana seperti sampah—Asano cuman frustasi batin saja karena selama lima belas tahun ia berusia, belum pernah bocah alpha bersurai jingga itu bahkan memegang tangan seorang omega.

"Enak aja! Pernah ya!"

"Disuruh gandengan sama guru TK pas jalan-jalan ke taman itu tidak masuk hitungan, kawan."

"...a, alesan."

Kata ayahnya Asano yang ia tidak tahu juga bagaimana beliau bisa sampai tahu segala—dan pake acara pura-pura peduli pula, seakan Asano tidak tahu saja sang ayah hanya bertanya karena diam-diam memang kepo dari sananya plus sedang bosan tidak ada telenovela—itu karena Asano anak durhaka yang kurang pahala. Asano menyangkal asumsi sang ayah akibat kurangnya akurasi fakta serta ketiadaan logika ucapannya. Asano Gakuhou hanya tersenyum megah.

"Coba pikirkan saja, Asano- _kun_ —kau durhaka, jadi dewa membalas dengan memberimu karma."

"Cara anda bercanda segaring kerupuk kadaluwarsa, kepala sekolah. Cari korban lain sana."

Dan kata kakek-kakek yang tidak jelas klasifikasinya apa, yang ditemui Asano tanpa sengaja saat ia terpaksa berkelana ke sebuah sekolah ilmu pertanian di tengah hutan rimba demi menghadiri rapat OSIS bulanan antar sekolah, ini semua karena Asano jatuh cinta.

"HUBUNGANNYA APA?" Asano nyaris menjambak rambut saking frustasinya. Berusaha menatap jenggot si kakek tanpa kentara, ingin rasanya Asano menjambak jenggot si kakek misterius saja. Tapi sayang sajennya satu sapi muda. Kalo cuma nasi putih, ayam putih, air putih, sama bunga putih mah Asano masih rela. Sapi mahal harganya.

Yah, singkat cerita, Asano tidak tenang karena saingannya sesama alpha, Akabane Karma.

Hidupnya makin tidak tenang saja saat ia mulai merasakan _ketertarikan_ dengan Karma.

.

.

Mulanya sih bukan tertarik juga. Seperti yang sudah diceritakan sebelumnya, Karma itu membuat Asano naik darah. Plus gampang sakitan juga, tapi itu lain cerita.

Karena setiap melihat Karma sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah Asano menjadi sebengis wajah ibu tiri Cinderella atau ibu mertua di telenovela favorit sang ayah, Asano tidak merasa aneh dia marah mendapati Karma bersama sahabatnya Nagisa—seorang beta tapi mirip omega—meskipun si surai merah hanya tertawa-tawa dan bercanda dengannya, bukan tengah menyeringai menantang Asano seperti biasa. Meskipun Karma hanya mencueki Asano yang sebenarnya tadi dalam rangka mencari Karma untuk melabraknya perihal ujian matematika.

Asano juga tidak merasa ada yang salah ia marah mendapati Karma berantem dengan seorang alpha bongsor ber-IQ rendah bernama Terabaka—oh maaf, Terasaka. Baginya ini masuk logika, mengingat mereka berkelahi di area sekolah yang berarti melanggar peraturan yang ada. Walaupun seandainya ditanya, Asano ragu apa ia bisa menjelaskan alasannya marah _setelah_ melerai Terasaka-baka dengan Karma, lalu melihat Terasaka meminta maaf pada Karma yang tersenyum simpati menepuk bahunya.

Asano mulai curiga begitu ia melihat Karma mendiskusikan rumus kimia super-susah atau sejenisnya dengan seorang gadis omega berkacamata bernama Okuda, duduk berdua dengan saling berdekatan kepala. Ia lalu mengusir kecurigaannya dengan alasan ia marah untuk Okuda. Siapa yang tahu Karma akan berbuat apa padanya? Bertolakbelakang dengan Asano yang _gentleman_ semenjak balita, Karma itu anak bejat yang kalau dibiarkan begitu saja bisa membuat bunting kembang desa.

Dan kalau Asano marah membayangkan Karma menghamili seorang omega... yah, siapa sih yang enggak. Itu perbuatan kriminal ya, wajar Asano marah dan ingin mengurung Karma di kamarnya.

...ha?

Kecurigaan Asano semakin parah saat mendapati gadis alpha, Nakamura mengalungkan lengannya di leher Karma dan dengan santai mencium pipinya—dibalas si surai merah dengan sikutan bahu serta tawa, pertanda ia sudah biasa diperlakukan begitu oleh Nakamura... dan entah berapa alpha lainnya.

Nah, mengenai hal ini, untuk apa Asano sampai marah?

Asano baru mengetahui jawabannya pada suatu hari sepulang sekolah, saat ia tanpa sengaja—tanpa sengaja, _as in_ Asano memilih jalur ini secara naluriah—melewati gedung kelas Karma yang memang terpisah dengannya, dan tanpa sengaja menyaksikan seseorang yang tidak terlihat karena ada pohon menghalang mata, membelai rambut Karma dan membuatnya, percaya tidak percaya, _merona_.

Dan penjelasan sang kakek misterius yang ditemui Asano di hutan rimba pun kembali terngiang di telinga—bahwa ia jatuh cinta.

Pada Akabane Karma, **alpha** saingannya.

Asano ketombean seketika.

.

.

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa. Baru kemarin rasanya Asano bergandengan tangan dengan seorang omega manis berambut merah waktu dibawa bermain guru TK.

Tahu-tahu saja, upacara kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama sudah tiba.

Dengan suntuk di muka—serta beban jiwa yang tidak kasat mata, karena ia galau antara ingin lega tidak perlu lagi menghadapi subyek cinta terlarangnya atau menangis meraung-raung karena tidak akan lagi bertemu Karma—Asano mendengarkan disebutkannya satu per satu nama, kelas, dan klasifikasi siswa oleh ayahnya selaku kepala sekolah.

"Akabane Karma."

Lantang suara kepala sekolah diikuti tepuk tangan riuh para siswa—beberapa siswa kelas satu dan dua yang rupanya pernah menjadi korban kejahilan Karma bahkan rela menantang nyawa dengan menyerukan puji syukur kepada dewa, tidak perlu lagi menemuinya.

"Kelas 3-E."

Ah ya, Asano lupa, Karma dulu _harusnya_ sekelas dengannya. Tapi ia lalu diskors dan dipindahkan ke kelas anak-anak terbawah karena menonjok wali kelasnya, entah karena apa.

"Klasifikasi **Omega**."

Keheningan menyapu para siswa. Semua mata membelalak tak percaya. Semua mulut ternganga. Kecuali tiga orang manusia.

Yang pertama adalah kepala sekolah, tersenyum seperti biasa.

Yang kedua adalah guru olahraga kelas 3-E, Pak Karasuma, _cool_ dan indiferen seperti biasa pula.

Yang ketiga adalah...

"Wah, wah~ Pada kenapa ini semua?"

Akabane Karma menampakkan seringai ciri khasnya. Ia melenggang sepanjang aula untuk menerima ijazah kelulusannya, berhenti tepat di sebelah Asano yang masih berusaha memungut rahangnya.

Oh, saya lupa cerita. Asano mendengarkan kepala sekolah sambil berdiri di depan aula selaku salah satu dari dua peringkat pertama yang akan memberikan pidato pelepasan siswa. Dan selain dirinya, yang juga mencapai peringkat pertama dengan nilai sempurna di Kunugigaoka adalah Karma.

Ia nyaris menelan lidah menghirup aroma omega Karma.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Mulanya saya mau membuat fanfiksi parodi Dayang Sumbi, tapi entah kenapa idenya gak mau berkembang sendiri. Saat menyibukkan diri membaca fanfiksi di AO3, saya mendapat ide baru untuk Omegaverse ini.

Bagus atau tidak, tolong _review_ -nya ya :v

 **~Omake~**

Sakakibara menyorakinya. Sang ayah—yang tidak tergugah meski Asano sudah praktis memaki-maki beliau karena menyembunyikan fakta ini dari dirinya—menganggukkan kepala. Sekalipun sang kakek misterius itu tidak ada, Asano bisa membayangkannya tersenyum kriptik entah dimana.

"Ayo, buat kami bangga!" adalah perintah yang Asano terima. Si surai jingga menggertakkan giginya, menyiapkan _kokoro_ -nya, menguatkan imannya agar nanti tidak terbawa nafsu ingin ena-ena.

Ia lalu menghampiri Karma yang sepertinya baru berhasil meloloskan diri dari serbuan pertanyaan antusias teman-teman kelas E-nya.

Menarik nafas seraya merapal doa, Asano lalu membuka suara.

"Akabane Karma, aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

Karma—dengan pakaian acak-acakan, mulut terengah dan pipi merona—mengangkat wajah tak percaya. Lalu menjawab pernyataan cintanya;

"Maaf, Asano- _kun_ , aku sudah punya alpha."

Asano koma, bangun-bangun amnesia.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
